


The Erotic Mis-Adventures of Cisco Ramon: Dopple Banging 3way

by BisexualCiscoRamon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Blow Jobs, Daisy Chaining, Doppelcest, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Cisco, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, it's a multiversal constant that Cisco loves cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon
Summary: Cisco is horny and has a naughty idea on how to help himself. One which spans multiverses in the best of ways.





	The Erotic Mis-Adventures of Cisco Ramon: Dopple Banging 3way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than the ideas in my head. This particular idea came from the fact that I love Cisco Ramon and personally think this is very much something he'd do. I hope you all enjoy, and if you have any ideas please suggest them as I'm sure I'll find a way to make them happen

Technically it wasn’t cheating or anything at this point. That was one of the thoughts shared by all three of them. It wasn’t really anything if you considered the fact that they were all variations on the same person. Still the fact remained that it was confusing at points, Cisco didn’t exactly help anything by finding a universe where his ‘evil’ doppelganger lived and from there the two finding their more prosperous self.

It really didn’t take anything to convince Reverb to join him, when they’d first met the man was already hitting on him, flirting and trying to turn him to his cause. It didn’t surprise Cisco at all that he joined him in his little adventure, or when Reverb started groping his ass. The version of himself may have been corrupted by his abilities but it was still him, and he knew himself very well. Between the two of them they were able to breach into the timeline where Flashpoint was still intact and everything simply progressed from there.

At first the genius billionaire thought it was a joke, but a short conversation and use of powers told him otherwise. The two visitors at Ramon Industries approached the genius with their offer, and he enthusiastically replied by kissing Vibe on the lips as he reached for Reverb with his free hand. Clearly the chance to fuck a version of himself was extremely enticing to the head of Ramon Industries, even more so when yet another doppelganger was added to the mix.

The three men did their best to kiss each other and strip at the same time as they made their way towards one of Francisco Ramon’s spare bedrooms nearby. Somehow the three of them managed to successfully move from the main office to a nearby bed. He wasn’t sure who moved first, him, Reverb or the billionaire, but shortly all three virtually identical Francisco Ramon’s were naked and very very horny.

Cisco decided that since this was his idea that he should take the initiative, so he motioned towards the two naked doppelgangers and couldn’t help but lick his lips and smile. He’d always thought he had a nice body and a pretty impressive cock as well, but to see it like this and in this way was something else. The three almost moved in tandem, as if they had rehearsed things. He’d wanted to be the one in charge, but apparently the other two had decided they would do it together.

Cisco wanted to disagree with them, but with two throbbing cocks just like his own in his hands and two similar hands on his own, all those thoughts faded away. With all three stroking each other, one of them knew things had to move forward, luckily they were all thinking the same thing. Reverb moved first, leaning up on the bed as Cisco joined him followed by the Billionaire, Francisco. A few moments of re-positioning between the three of them and each man had an opportunity that they’d be foolish to waste.

Reverb grasped Cisco’s dick, stroking it slowly, a free hand cupping his balls as he started to explore his good alternate self’s body more freely. Cisco in turn gently grabbed Francisco’s throbbing cock softly the underside of the head with his thumb as he held the base lightly with his free hand. Francisco was presented with Reverb’s cock bobbing in front of him, so he simply mimicked the actions of his horny doppelgangers, making it certain that this wasn't his first time with a hard cock at his disposal. The three men so in sync with each other already, so connected, seemed to move as one. Hands, lips and tongues moved up and down identical throbbing cocks, as one of them produced lube and dispersed it among the others.

There were subtle differences to them, both in appearance and in technique but if one thing was certain between the three it was that they were all horny and would never turn down an opportunity to get a hard dick in them. Cisco wasn't sure who started it really, between the lubed up fingers and the teasing tongues, but one by one each of them took a doppelganger's cock into their mouth savoring the feel of a hard dick just like their own slipping past their lips. One of them teased another’s smooth ass and fingers slipped inside as each boy finger fucked their alternate selves while eagerly sucking the delectable cock before them.

While they could have easily continued sliding fingers into tight asses and sucking each other’s perfect cocks, Cisco pulled back and reminded them of the real reason they’d come together. A few last kisses and motions before they decided who was going first. Since it was Cisco’s idea he wanted to go first, and since he knew that having a dick in his ass made his cock even harder, he offered himself to his evil self knowing full well that Reverb had wanted him since day one.

As Cisco lay on his back, taking Francisco’s bobbing cock into his mouth once more, Reverb slid between his legs and re-positioned the two of them and as soon as Cisco’s right leg was draped across his shoulder he lined the tip of his lubed up cock with Cisco’s ass and slid in. Cisco moaned around Francisco’s cock once more as he felt Reverb start to thrust in and out of his ass. Reverb continued to build up speed, needing to fuck his doppelganger and show him just how much they all needed this, both for Cisco to feel how big their dick was and for Reverb to see just how tight and entrancing their ass was.

Cisco happily bounced between his two counterparts, moaning around Francisco while Reverb continued to thrust. He knew that they’d have to switch positions sooner or later, but for the time being he enjoyed this as much as he knew they did. The billionaire version of himself was certainly enjoying the suction and skilled tongue from the mouth wrapped around his cock. The boys knew their way around a hard cock for sure, maybe their own more so but they all reveled in this experience wanting to each try everything.

That being said Reverb quickly pulled out of Cisco’s perfect ass, quickly cleaning off as Francisco regretfully pulled out of Cisco’s mouth. They knew that they had to change things up so this time Reverb offered himself to the two, wanting to put Francisco’s slippery cock to good use. As if reading his mind, the tech genius lay back propped up slightly on his bed, and held his stiff slippery cock for Reverb to impale himself on. The two men moaned as the tight ass sheathed the throbbing cock inside of it. Reverb starting to bounce up and down slowly as he got acclimated to having his doppelganger inside of him.

Cisco groaned at the site. It was one thing to be involved with both of them like that but to watch it was quite something else all together. He quickly realized two things. One being that it was fucking intense and the other being that they all must be slightly narcissistic as they all enjoyed watching and joining in on this discovery of themselves. He clearly wasn’t one to judge as he’d planned this for a while, and especially since .he was kneeling in front of Reverb as his mouth descended on the gangster’s cock.

It took some time to fully coordinate their movements, Francisco filling Reverb’s ass while he bounced thrusting his dick into Cisco’s attentive mouth. One hand between both Reverb and Francisco and the other to stabilize himself, Cisco happily let Reverb fuck his mouth as he sucked the beautiful cock with all his might. The two boys on either side of Reverb doing their best to make him cum, while the man himself wanting to prolong the experience for as long as possible. As they were all connected, the two could tell what he was up to, and while they couldn’t blame him, they wanted to switch things up some more. 

Within moments Reverb came a split second off from Francisco unloading deep within him. The timing sent a shudder through all three, and Cisco was certain that it rippled elsewhere as well. He shrugged it off as soon as Francisco and Reverb cleaned off, both ready to go again and Cisco itching to slide into his wealthy doppelganger. They knew that this was something the three would continue for as long as possible, each man making his own plan to fuck his other selves’ again and again. Francisco lay on his back, legs spread and ass ready, Cisco lubed them both up and slid into an ass so tight he knew that he’d never want to leave.

As he slowly started to fuck the billionaire tech genius, Reverb offered both of them a chance to get his cock slippery and ready once more. They both took a side, alternating as they licked and sucked him. The dueling tongues meeting occasionally, french kissing around the head of Reverb’s cock, knowing full well it would only be a matter of time before he was ready to fuck once more. Within minutes, he pulled away from the two of them, grabbed the lube once more and returned behind Cisco. He knew that eventually either Cisco or Francisco would take their turns fucking him, and while he relished the thought, he knew that Vibe needed him to slide into that gorgeous ass of theirs.

Cisco slid all the way into his Billionaire doppelganger, spreading both of their legs as he leaned over him, taking the time to lean in for a sensuous kiss. He gasped slightly, a moan threatening to escape as Reverb slid into him inch by inch filling his ass. The three stayed there momentarily, not knowing exactly when to move or how to coordinate things. Cisco started to make his desire known, sliding out of Francisco and making sure more of Reverb’s cock slid into him. The gangster from earth 2 took the hint, backing up ever so slightly, letting his superhero counterpart control things for a change.

Cisco picked up the pace as much as he could, arms now hooked into Francisco’s legs and thighs, his hips rocking back and forth as he fucked his genius doppelganger's perfect ass. His own ass, stretched out by the hard cock inside of him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The three all felt their orgasm building, doing their best to keep things moving in time with each other. Reverb grabbing Cisco’s hips as Cisco himself secured his hold on Francisco. They knew it was coming, their pent up final orgasm, the three of them being connected they could literally feel the other man’s need. 

With a final furious push the three came hard and forceful, the physical ripples making them all shudder and quake as if vibrating from deep within. The power from such a unique coming together of three horny men clearly had after effects, sending ripples throughout the multiverse, a sort of aftershock of their orgasm. The three felt it but were unable to fully move, however they all turned their head at a familiar sight and sound. A breach opened not far from them and an individual walked out with a smile. The three looked over the naughty newcomer, and with a toss of clothing to the floor, they all knew that this was far from over.


End file.
